Tú arriba, yo abajo
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Unas vacaciones muy entretenidas en la Madriguera. ADV: Crack, no canon.


**Tú arriba, yo abajo**

_PruePhantomhive_

_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_

_«Sólo desde tu delgado punto de vista…»_

_(Neon Génesis Evangelion)_

_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_

**(Resumen)**

Unas vacaciones muy entretenidas en la Madriguera.

_**+.+.+**_

**(Deslindes)**

Los personajes de _Harry Potter _son propiedad de J.K Rowling y del Warner Brothers. Yo los uso en este fanfiction sin fin de lucro alguno.

_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_

**Capítulo único**

—**Tú arriba, yo abajo—**

**+.+.+**

Comienzo de vacaciones de verano. Todos habían sido invitados a la Madriguera a pasar un buen mes de relajación, con el aroma del tocino asado, el jamón frito, la leche caliente y la fruta recién picada.

Como las cosas tras la guerra habían mejorado bastante entre las casas, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts del mismo curso—vale, no todos—estaban ahí. Incluyendo unas cuantas sorpresas.

Neville estaba sentado un poco más allá, charlando animadamente con su nuevo acosador, Theodore Nott que, luego de la batalla contra Vodemort, había desarrollado hacia él una malsana obsesión debido a su valentía al enfrentar al "sin nariz" y terminar con esa vieja y fea serpiente. Hermione descansaba sentada en una cómoda butaca con _Crookshanks_ en las piernas mientras charlaba distraídamente con Pansy Parkinson: las dos veían como Ginny y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico apoyados contra la mesa de madera al centro del salón. George estaba en la cocina, hablando con su madre y padre, tomado de la mano de su novia, Angelina Johnson, y Bill junto a Fleur secundaba el tema animadamente. Por otro lado, Charly hablaba en un rincón en compañía de Percy y Kingsley. Sólo faltaban dos de los invitados a la casa, los cuales bajaron al poco rato.

Sus habitaciones, tras la remodelación pagada por el Ministerio de magia para la Madriguera con intención de pagar daños y perjuicios, habían quedado completamente alejadas de las demás, por lo que tardaban aún más en bajar, pero todos se dieron cuenta de que ya venían al escuchar las estruendosas carcajadas de Harry Potter.

El moreno, acomodándose las gafas sobre la nariz, fue a sentarse a la cocina, intentando contener sus fuertes risas mientras Draco Malfoy le miraba con mala cara. Todos, sin duda, les prestaron atención pues querían saber cuál era la gracia. Ellos, sin embargo, parecieron no notar que había alguien más en la sala, la cocina o incluso la casa.

Draco se sentó a lado de Harry en la mesa y comenzó a desayunar lo primero que encontró, molesto, mientras Harry lo veía y trataba de tragarse la risa.

—Ya, vale, tío, puedes reírte lo que te dé la gana—soltó Malfoy, comenzando a fingir que las opiniones de Potter le cabían bastante bien por cierto sitio al que no le daba el sol.

Harry le hizo caso y soltó una risa más. Draco se puso colorado de pies a cabeza y le dio la espalda. Se levantó y cambió de sitio en la mesa, todos se dieron cuenta de que caminaba cojeando y que, al sentarse, le costó bastante trabajo, además de varias muecas de dolor que hizo. Harry, sin hacerse esperar, se desternillo de nuevo hasta caer, metafóricamente, en el suelo.

—Pero ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?—preguntó Ron, sintiéndose curioso.

Harry le miró y quiso responder pero una nueva carcajada lo silenció.

Draco se sintió más que furioso y dio un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre la superficie de la mesa, haciendo que todos lo miraran directo.

—¡Te dije que era mi primera vez!—gritó de repente.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Fleur, Hermione y Ginny se sonrojaron, mientras Angelina y Fred comenzaban a hacer ruiditos burlescos. Neville y Nott intercambiaban una miradilla, por otro lado, Pansy se aclaro la garganta, como si ya les supiera algo a esos dos y quisiera que le preguntaran.

La señora Weasley iba a pedir que se guardaran esa clase de charlas para otro momento, justo cuando Harry se levantó y se sujetó el estomago, intentando dejar de reír.

—Vale, vale, ya… y yo te dije que yo ya estaba acostumbrado por lo que era mejor que tú fueras abajo y yo arriba—se justificó.

Las orejas de Ginny se pusieron completamente coloradas y fingió ya no prestar atención a la charla pero realmente estaba parando sus antenas parabólicas para captar cualquier detalle, como todos los demás.

—Pero… es que yo quería… ¡Quería probar!—exclamó Draco, enrojeciendo tanto como la cabellera de los Weasley.

Harry volvió a reír y se sentó a la mesa, sirviéndose un poco de jugo.

—Y yo te aconsejé que fueras poco a poco si no querías pasarla mal o tener alguna clase de accidente. Enserio, Draco, para ser un Malfoy, jamás pensé que tuvieras tan poco aguante, no duraste ni diez minutos.

Ron soltó una risa burlesca y un «Uy», como diciéndole a Malfoy que estaba familiarizado con la situación.

—¡Fue tu culpa por no convencerme! ¡Debiste insistir en que yo fuera abajo y tu arriba!—gritó el rubio, sentándose en la silla.

—¡Muchachos!—pidió la señora Weasley, roja como un tomate—¡Esas cosas se hablan en…!

—Y volvemos a lo del arriba y el abajo, Draco, igual, terminé arriba de ti ¿no? Ya no te quejes, ya pasó. El dolor se te irá en unos cuantos días… Además, el que se debería de estar quejando soy yo, no me dejaste dormir en toda la maldita noche—terminó Potter.

Draco se sentó en la mesa, con un profundo suspiro, y las muecas de dolor volvieron a aparecer. Las chicas no pudieron contener una risilla al ver como Harry le quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara a Draco para verlo a los ojos. Si hubieran prestado un poco más de atención, hubieran notado que aquello no iba en lo más mínimo en plan romántico.

—Ya, si quieres ésta noche si lo hacemos así: yo arriba y tu abajo ¿Así es más cómodo, verdad? Yo ya tengo más práctica, así que no hay problema.

—¡Harry!—exclamaron varias personas en el salón. Aquello ya se estaba prendiendo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó el moreno, mirándolos por primera vez a todos.

Se sorprendió al ver las caras ruborizadas de los presentes y más de una cabellera despeinada además de rostros con la leyenda «No lo puedo creer» escritas en la frente.

—¿Qué les pasa?—preguntó Draco, viéndolos a todos con un dejo de extrañeza.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos?!—gritó la señora Weasley, levantando una sartén como si fuera a golpearles—¡Hablando de sexo en esta casa como si fuera un burdel! ¡Par de degenerados!—gritó, sudando la gota gorda.

Entonces, Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada confusa.

—¿Sexo?—se preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Hermione se levantó de la butaca y se sentó a lado de los dos, roja pero un poco más calmada que los demás.

—A ver… ¿De qué han estado hablando ustedes dos todo este tiempo?—quiso saber la genio.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada de nuevo y el primero comenzó a reír mientras un rubor aparecía en las mejillas del otro.

—Es que… es que…—pero, simplemente, Harry no podía dejar de reír—. Anoche, cuando nos dijeron que nos tocaba compartir habitación, no nos decidíamos en como acomodar las camas por que Malfoy trajo mucho equipaje, entonces, yo hice un encantamiento…

De nuevo, la carcajada maldita lo interrumpió. Draco le arrojo un tazón de cereales en la cabeza y consiguió derribarlo de la silla, felizmente. Ahora, todas las miradas se concentraron en el.

—Hizo un encantamiento para unir las camas en literas: le dije que yo quería arriba y que él se quedara con la de abajo…—explicó el rubio, con una mano en el cuello de la camisa, como si le costara respirar gracias a la vergüenza.

En ese momento, hubo un "Ahh" colectivo que hizo que Draco se preguntara que tantas porquerías se habían estado imaginando.

—Sí, pero el señorito Malfoy nunca había dormido en literas, así que a los diez minutos estaba tirado en el suelo por no colocar el soporte—y volvió a reírse Harry, quien recién se levantaba del suelo tras el certero golpe del otro. Draco lo miró con todo su desprecio—. Y terminé arriba de el por qué al final tuve que cambiarle la cama.

La señora Weasley comenzó a reír a voces. Uf, vaya si realmente se había imaginado cosas raras.

Los demás le siguieron en corito poco después…

Pero, durante esa misma noche…

—Harry—llamó Draco, entrando a la recamara, despertando al moreno, que ya se había acomodado en la litera de abajo—, hoy quiero abajo—pidió el platinado.

Harry, viendo que no le quedaba de otra, asintió y salió de entre las mantas pero, sintió a Draco contra su cuerpo.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Quiero abajo… en la misma cama…—explicó, atrapando los labios de Potter entre los suyos.

El moreno, sintiéndose incitado, apagó las luces con un movimiento de varita y se posicionó encima del rubio, acorralándole contra la cama.


End file.
